


what if the world burned tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BROADWAY CAST!!!, F/M, M/M, NOTHING AGAINST PAN PEOPLE I just wanted to do something new, a jake focused fic, canigulohst if you Squint, gay jake dillinger, i wanted to make him something other than pan oop, if you like chloe... this isn’t the fic for you, inspired by Burn by Britton and the Sting, jeremy rambles about animal crossing and kirby lore, so you know what that means, stan jake dillinger, the boy really likes nintendo games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what would you do if you had the chance, to purify it all and start again.what if the world burned tonight?
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere (past), Jake Dillinger/Chloe Valentine (past), Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. take a seat and look around, the world is burning up.

Jake Dillinger was running.

The screaming of his classmates running for the exit was all around him, the smoke of the fire thick in the air. Photos of his family that lined the walls were ablaze, becoming ash and blowing away.

He couldn’t process what was happening. His house was on fire. The last thing that his parents had left him before he was left alone, while his parents hopped from Mattress Firm to the next across the country. 

He had to escape, he knew that. It’s too late to go back, to rewind time, to prevent this from happening. His eyes settled on a window.

What floor was he on? It didn’t matter, he needed to leave, he needed to at least survive. He dashed towards the window, mentally preparing himself for what he was going to do next.

As he neared the window, he saw himself in the reflection. But something was different, he couldn’t put his finger on it. His reflection gave him the feeling that it was gonna be okay. So he unlocked the window.

He jumped.


	2. you can act blind if you want to, but the fire is hot and it’s burning through.

Jake Dillinger was healing.

After the fire, which he learned was caused by Rich, he was emitted into the ER due to him breaking his legs from the fall. This left Jake on crutches.

Since his parents were missing and he was over 18, due to being held back in elementary school, he legally doesn’t have to be under anyone’s care. Some money was still salvaged from the fire, so he rented a room in the cheapest motel in the city, to stay in until he was hopefully given a scholarship to some college.

The squipcident spiraled out of control, and Jake was among the group of the Accidental S.Q.U.I.P.s, and this left him on his crutches way longer than he was originally going to have them.

He doesn’t have to have the crutches anymore, but he was given a retractable cane to use sometimes for aid, and he was assigned a physical therapist, Dr. Harris.

The aftermath was weird. Everyone acted like nothing happened, that his house didn’t burn down, that Rich didn’t attempt suicide, that the play didn’t leave them all squipped. Things weren’t the same, like there was some unspoken rule hanging in the air.

Jake didn’t like it.

He was still grouped with the popular kids, which is the same group of kids, minus one. The fire changed Rich more than himself. He was more comfortable as an outcast, wanting to rid himself of anything the S.Q.U.I.P made him do. Jake couldn’t care less about him, he knows that the fire was a suicide attempt, but the fire left himself homeless and destroyed the last remaining remnants of his parents, plus their “friendship” was one big lie.

So he’s still grouped with Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna. Aside from Jake, the only one who’s personality has slightly changed is Brooke. She’s more quiet and sad than she was before, and is far more distant from Chloe. Chloe and Jenna pretend like nothing happened, since nothing really did happen to them.

Jake hated it.

He’s fully lost interest in Chloe. She’s rude and toxic, Jake finally realizing this when she told him that “he had it coming” when he broke his legs. She always interfered during their “off times”, painting the girl in a harmful light. She was blind to the real world, constantly seeing her life in a self-centered tunnel vision. She treated him like he wasn’t even human, that he was worthless. And he’s had enough.

It was Midterm week when Jake decided to tell her. A month after the play. It was already one of their “off times”, but she was still constantly keeping tabs on Jake’s life, with help from Jenna of course.

Jake sighed as he neared her locker. This wasn’t gonna be pretty.

“Oh, hey Jake”, she said, popping the k in his name. Her gaze was set on her phone, resting her arms on the bottom of her open locker.

“I want to end this.” He said in one breath, his nerves off the charts. She froze mid text, turning off her phone and slowly turning her head towards him.

“What?”

“I’m done. I can’t deal with this anymore. We constantly fight and then we make up for like three weeks, and then we fight again. Whenever I want to move on, you stalk me and my new girlfriend, and try to ruin her life so you can get me back. You treat me like I’m trash, like I’m just an accessory. I’m done.”

A beat of silence. She slammed her locker shut.

“First Brooke, now you? All I do is help you, I want you to thrive and not be alone, because I know you’ll be worse off without me. God forbid I look out for someone!”

“This isn’t you looking out for me, you stalk me and ruin my chances with literally anyone! I’m tired of people treating me like I’m some add on to their life, that I’m some all-mighty popular jock. I need to figure out myself, who I really am for once. Without you.”

A longer beat of silence.

“Fine. Good fucking luck, or whatever.” She put her phone in her jacket pocket, and stormed off.

That could have been worse, but it also could have been better.


	3. into life, burning bright.

Jake Dillinger was learning.

His physical therapist, Dr. Harris said that he needed to stretch his legs just as much as he needed to rest them. He often used his crutches out of school, but at night he usually takes walks by himself at night near the park.

He never usually ran into people on these walks, due to him going out around 10. Tonight was different, though.

There was a clearing near the lake, where all it had was a little bench that faced the lake. Jake has never seen someone sit in it until tonight. Ignoring the rational idea to not approach strangers, he approached the figure.

It was certainly a person, and it looked like they were crying. This just enforced the idea that Jake needed to help. Damn, him and his social personality. Upon closer inspection, he realized who it was.

“Jeremy?” Jake asked.

Sure enough, Jeremy Heere’s head shot up from his arms that were resting on his knees. He blinked owlishly at him, debating in his head whether to talk to him or flee.

“Hey, dude, are you okay?” Jake asked, hesitantly taking a seat next to the boy.

A bear of silence, then Jeremy just broke out sobbing again.

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry if I said something, I just wanna know what’s up so I can help, again I’m sorry if I screwed up, I’m-“

“No, it’s okay,” Jeremy spoke up, finally. “You didn’t do anything, just me and my dumb emotions.”

“Do… you mind sharing? Not if you don’t want to! I’m not forcing you to say anything you don’t want to,” Jake rambled, being cut off by the boy next to him.

“Christine broke up with me.”

Jake fell silent. What does he say? Christine broke up with him too, right before…

“Oh. I’m sorry dude. Trust me, I know how that feels.”

Jeremy nodded. “She just said we worked better as friends. And I get where she’s coming from, it felt like we rushed into stuff too fast. But still, the fucked up shit that I did all because I had a stupid crush on her, for it to come crashing down.”

Silence fell between the two. Jake was horrible with emotions. He never knew what to say when anyone was crying, he was the world’s worst friend therapist.

“Thanks for listening though. I don’t think I have anyone else.” Jeremy huffed.

“You don’t?” Jake asked, looking at the boy, head slightly tilted. “I thought you might at least have someone like Rich, or Brooke, or what’s his name, that dude with the headphon-“

“We’re not friends anymore. I don’t want to see him.” Jeremy blurted out. “His name was Michael, if that’s the guy you were talking about.” Jake nodded.

“He was never a good friend to me. He never let me just vent or let out my problems, he always reinforced my fears and confirmed the things I didn’t want to hear. He was self centered, and wishy washy, and he constantly thought there was a problem he needed to fix, when there wasn’t.” Jeremy rambled, clearly letting out the feelings he’s left bottled up for several years.

“I’m glad he’s gone.”

Jake nodded.

“That’s like me with Chloe,” Jake said. Jeremy seemed to physically flinch away at the mention of the girl’s name.

“Yeah, I hear you. I didn’t know her that well, but she was mean.”

Jake nodded. “You got that right.”

The silence between the two came back, but this time it was comfy. The shorter boy pulled out his phone, checking the time.

“Oh god, I should get going.” He stated, standing up. Jake simply waved, ready to continue his jog.

Jeremy turned away, but stopped and turned back around. “And- Jake? Thanks for this. I needed to vent.”

“Anytime, dude!” Jake exclaimed. “Oh, can you hand me your phone?”

Jeremy hesitantly handed him his phone. His lock screen had two girls on it, they were pink and green, and looked like they had tentacles on their head. Jake opened his contacts, and punched in his number.

“In case you ever wanna talk about weird shit.” Jake stated, handing back his phone. 

“Oh! Thanks!” Jeremy blurted, a bit flustered. “Later!”

Jake simply waved back, and watched the other boy disappear.

-

The two of them actually got along really well, turned out. First they would just meet up at that bench from that one night, then they just started hanging out wherever they felt like going that day.

Jeremy was Jake’s first real, genuine friend, who didn’t hang out with him just because of Jake’s social status. No, Jeremy liked Jake for who he was.

It was a cool night, and Jake was laying in his motel bed. Late night thoughts are the thoughts that tended to call you out the most.

Jake had lost all interest in girls. He thinks about all the past relationships he was in with countless other girls, whether they were just a hookup or a genuine relationship, he can’t see himself doing that now.

But there’s this huge, intrusive thought that’s been haunting Jake’s mind for a couple of weeks, ever since he listened to Jeremy explain the backstory of Tom Nook from Animal Crossing in the middle of a Wal-Mart.

He can totally see himself doing all that relationship shit with Jeremy.

It’s been clawing at his consciousness for a while now, and Jake thinks about it way too much. Jake doesn’t know what it is about the boy that makes him think about him like that way too often.

Was it his soft, brown hair? Or the way that both of his eyes are blue, but his right eye has a pool of brown in it? Or how Jeremy wasn’t too small, but he was still considerably smaller than others his age? Or how his voice seems to go up higher when he laughs, and how his eyes and nose scrunch up? Or the fact he seems to have these adorable bunny teeth? Or how the boy can’t divide a fraction and a whole number, but can tell you the entire lore of Kirby? Or-

Jesus Christ.

As much of a dumb idea this was, he knew there was only one other person he could talk to about this. He hesitantly reached for his phone, hoping the person wasn’t asleep.

“Hey, Jake! What’s up? You never call.” Christine’s voice chirped from the line. Thank god.

“Hey, Christine. I dunno, shit’s just confusing.”

“Oh, do you need to talk something out? Is it about another person? I promise I won’t tell a soul! I’m super good with secrets, for example this one time-“

Jake huffed out a laugh, remembering Christine’s wandering attention span. “I’m good Chris, I just have confused love feelings. Not about you! Another person, that you also know. I know I screwed up-“

Jake forgot his mind tends to wander too.

Christine laughed on the other side. “I gotcha, it’s all good! So, who’s the lucky lovebird, JD?”

Jake hesitated. He’s never said this out loud before. Plus, Christine and Jeremy broke up like three months ago. It’s too late now.

“Jeremy.”

“Oh. Cool! He’s really nice and thoughtful.” Christine nonchalantly spoke. 

“Wait, Really?”

“Yeah! Oh god, did you call to get my permission to date him? It’s totally okay! I’ve moved on, we’re just friends-“

“Chris, I called because I’m confused.”

“About what?”

“Me. My sexuality. If he likes me back. If he even likes guys too! This is just a mess.”

“Ah. Well I know for a fact Jeremy likes both. His favorite Danganronpa antagonist is Komaeda, what straight person likes Komaeda?”

“I have no idea who that guy is or that ‘dang it ropa’ thing is, but you’re sure he’s not straight?”

“Mhm! We’ve talked about it. He said he might be bi, because he definitely thinks about guys, but hasn’t been with one, because he isn’t sure. So that department’s good to go!”

“Cool, but I’m still trying to figure myself out.”

“Right. So, Jake, how do you feel about him?”

“Like, I think about all the girls I used to be with, and I can’t see myself doing that with any other girl, but I can see myself doing that with other guys, but especially Jeremy. This shit is just confusing.”

Christine thought about it for a genuine minute. “Jake, you’re realizing your comphet.”

“My what?”

“Your compulsive heterosexuality. You probably were raised or told to be hetero, but now you’re realizing different. If you asked me, I personally think you’re gay, but that’s not my place to label you. You just need to figure this out for yourself.”

Jake nodded. “Thanks, Christine.”

“No problem! I gotta get back to my movie, anyways. Brooke and I are watching Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Oh! That’s Jeremy’s favorite Disney movie, fun fact!”

“Wait, Brooke’s there?”

“Yeah! She’s in the other room though, so don’t worry. Bye!”

The line went silent.

Jake thought about it. Maybe the fact that he was considered popular or maybe even Chloe is what made him feel like he needed to date other girls, but these feelings for other guys have surfaced after he left them. Maybe that’s what it is? He’s gay?

Jake doesn’t know exactly what he is, but he knows that he likes Jeremy.

-

A couple of weeks passed, and Jake’s ‘now or never’ mindset got to the best of him. It’s been a while since he sat here, but he was sitting on that park bench that faced the lake. He texted Jeremy a couple hours earlier that he wanted to meet here at this time.

So here he was, his outer exterior looking calm, but on the inside he was losing his shit. Why is he asking him now? What if he doesn’t like me back? What if he’s still getting over Christine, and doesn’t want to rush into a relationship? Oh god, what if-

“Jake? What’s up?”

Jake whipped his head around to see Jeremy walking towards him. The other boy was wearing an oversized hoodie that had ‘Over the Garden Wall’ written on it, paired with some cuffed up jeans, and his Hello Kitty Converse that he always seemed to wear. It was so dorky and so distinctly Jeremy.

“Oh! Hey!” Jake squeaked out, his voice cracking in the middle of the statement. He cleared his throat while Jeremy sat down next to him.

“Are you okay? You’re sweating… a lot. Jeez, I thought I was bad!” Jeremy said, a trace of laughter in his voice. But in a good way.

“I’m good, dude! I just wanted to talk.”

Jeremy’s face fell, his happy, relaxed face turning into worry. “Did I do something? I’m so sorry if I did, I know I can tend to ramble on about shit and I know it can get annoying, I just-“ He rambled, while fidgeting with his fingers.

“No! You didn’t do anything wrong!” Jake blurted out, quickly grabbing Jeremy’s hand to keep the other boy from picking off his fingernails. A silence fell between the two, both of them frozen in place.

“Honestly, I just really need to get something off my chest, dude.” Jake wheezed out, his voice getting caught in his throat. Jeremy silently intertwined their fingers, which caused Jake’s nerves to skyrocket.

Jeremy slowly nodded, fixing his gaze on the other. His droopy blue eyes speckled with brown were wide, but they were also caring. Jake slowly exhaled.

“To be totally honest dude, I’ve been thinking for a while now, and you’re like my best friend. You were the first real, genuine friend that I made, you didn’t become my friend just to be popular, and every time we hung out it wasn’t like hanging out with anyone else. It was laid back and relaxed, while the others were extreme and could end with me being arrested.” Jake spoke, finally forming coherent thoughts.

“I like you. A lot. I don’t know if I’m gay or what, but, like, I think of you and I feel like I need to be with you. You actually make me feel like a real, genuine dude, and not some popular dick. You’re so caring and nice, and I love how you can just ramble on about some Nintendo game for hours, it’s so cute, and so are you, and oh god I’m rambling, but… yeah. That’s what I needed to say.”

Jake’s heart was going insane in his rib cage. Oh god, he fucked up. Jeremy’s gonna let him down easy, saying he wasn’t ready for a relationship…

Jeremy was hugging him. And he was crying.

Jake slowly wrapped his arms around the other boy, hoping to god this is a good reaction.

“Jake, I… me too. God, I’m so shitty with words, but I feel the same. You actually listen to me ramble and support me, and let me vent and validate my fears, and it’s just so nice, and you’re so nice, and just… same.”

No way. No fucking way.

Now Jake was crying too, his arms wrapping tighter around the shorter boy. The cool, spring breeze rustled the trees around them, and the lake nearby rippled around the edge. No one else nearby, just the two boys and their mutual crying.

Jeremy slowly released himself from the hug, and the two made eye contact. There was a feeling of hope between the two, that there’s a new chapter ahead of them.

“So… boyfriends?” Jake asked. Jeremy nodded in response.

“I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW long time no see. I’ve been getting back into Danganronpa cause I’m finally watching the future arc after watching the despair arc, and honestly if anything happens to ryota I’m throwing hands. ALSO stan jeremy heere or I bash your kneecaps backwards.


End file.
